starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны
*«Эксмо» |дата издания=*10 февраля 2012 года *26 июня 2014 года *29 ноября 2018 года |вид издания=*Твёрдая или мягкая обложка *Электронный формат |isbn=1612182615 }} «Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны Силы» ( ) — справочник об Ордене ситхов и Тёмной стороне Силы, написанный Дэниелом Уоллесом и изданный 10 февраля 2012 года. Перевод «Книги» и локализацию на русский язык выполнил участник Вукипедии ARC delta 08, после чего русская версия «Книги» была представлена в электронном формате 26 июня 2014 года и выложена на сайте Jedi Council. В официальном русскоязычном переводе книга вышла 29 ноября 2018 от издательства «Эксмо». Существует аудиокнига, выполненная творческой командой A’den Ne’tra & Siviel Fleym и разделённая на отрывки. Аннотация Давным-давно, в далекой-далекой галактике… Фрагментами пяти главных текстов о темной стороне поочередно владели разные ситхи и джедаи — Дарт Сидиус, Дарт Вейдер, Люк Скайуокер, Асажж Вентресс, Мейс Винду, Квинлан Вос и другие — которые оставили на их страницах свои комментарии. На протяжении многих лет Дарт Сидиус выкрал и спрятал эти тексты вместе с различными предметами, созданными наиболее могущественными его предшественниками. Используя накопленные знания, Император написал свой собственный манифест — шестой текст — а также предисловие ко всей подборке. Каждый оригинальный текст проливает свет на планы, свершения и философию пресловутого Ордена ситхов. Обнаруженные тексты о темной стороне: * Хроники Сорзус Син о её встрече с чистокровными ситхами, об алхимических опытах и основании Ордена ситхов. * Полевой дневник, который вёл Дарт Малгус во время Великой галактической войны, с описанием методов ведения войны и кампаний армии ситхов. * Трактат Дарта Бэйна с подробным изложением идеи «Правила двух», а также знаний и умений, которыми должен обладать ситх. * Учебное пособие Матери Тальзин об использовании темной стороны Ночными сестрами и о роли темных наёмниц, которую они играют в галактике. * Научный дневник Дарта Плэгаса с записями о его экспериментах с Силой и манипулировании ею. * Манифест Дарта Сидиуса о философии и политических манипуляциях, которыми были отмечены его приход к власти и создание Империи. thumb|220px|[[Дэниел Уоллес, автор «Книги ситхов»]] Разработка После успеха энциклопедии «Путь джедая», содержание которой представляет обучающее руководство Ордена внутри вселенной, было решено выпустить схожий справочник, связанный с ситхами, и поручить его написание Дэниэлу Уоллесу, известному по многим справочникам «Звёздных войн», включая «Путь». Однако, в отличие от «Пути джедаев», «Книга ситхов» с самого начала планировалась как сборник текстов различных авторов изнутри вселенной, поскольку ситхи, по мнению Уоллеса, являлись более эгоистичными существами, рьяно оберегавшими секреты своего могущества, и потому не следовало писать обучающее руководство. Кроме того, Уоллес принял решение задействовать несколько фигур из различных эпох, чтобы представить эволюцию ситхов, произошедшую внутри Расширенной вселенной, — от культа смерти с египетскими чертами до армии Тёмной стороны и, в конечном итоге, до тайной династии «учитель-ученик». Автором финального текста, по главному замыслу Уоллеса, стал Дарт Сидиус, как объединивший знания предыдущих авторов — знания, которые помогли воцариться над Галактикой именно Палпатину.Exclusive interview: Daniel Wallace on Book of Sith and The Jedi Path Чтобы подчеркнуть уникальность каждого текста-раздела, Уоллес задействовал как различные стили написания, так и общие повествовательные моменты.Endnotes for Star Wars: Book of Sith (part 1) Если текст Матери Талзин стал содержать в себе описание культуры Датомира,Endnotes for Star Wars: Book of Sith (part 4) то трактат Дарта Бэйна, помимо философской концепции, включил в себя необходимые в дуэли приёмы.Endnotes for Star Wars: Book of Sith (part 3) Весьма серьёзно создатели «Книги ситхов» отнеслись и к художественной части. Полевой дневник Дарта Малгуса был выполнен как тетрадь в клетку, на строки которой от лица Малгуса автор «Книги» заносил «записки с боя», а художник — чёрно-белые рисунки,Endnotes for Star Wars: Book of Sith (part 2) в то время как научный журнал Дарта Плэгаса задумывалось изобразить в древнегреческом стиле — визуально и по тексту этого владыки ситхов.Endnotes for Star Wars: Book of Sith (part 5) Если написание всех шести разделов «Книги ситхов» осуществлял Дэниэл Уоллес, то за изображения в каждом таком разделе отвечали различные художники, работой которых Уоллес остался доволен. Некоторые авторы приходились из известных на момент написания «Книги» проектов; в частности, Дарт Малгус был связан с мета-проектом «The Old Republic», мать Талзин впервые была представлена в мультсериале «Войны клонов» 2008 года, а Дарт Плэгас возымел собственный роман, в очередной раз прославивший персонажа. Уоллес использовал материал Расширенной вселенной, связанный с эпохой каждого раздела. Множество задумок Дэниэла были изменены в процессе написания справочника. Так, например, первоначальное имя Сорзус Син — оригинального персонажа, придуманного самим Уоллесом — было «Сангвинус Син», поскольку с латинского «sanguinus» переводится как «кровь». Вместо описанной битвы при Ашес-Ри, где Республика в ходе войны с Империей ситхов нанесла контрудар по сердцу территорий противника, планировалось сражение в столице Империи, на Дромунд-Каасе, с целью чего Уоллес изучал карту планеты, однако «LucasArts» наложил запрет на подобный шаг — это противоречило бы канону, ведь в пределах данного конфликта, согласно метапроекту TOR, столица ситхов Дромунд-Каас не подвергалась осаде. Анонс энциклопедии, релиз и перевод на русский язык В июле 2011 года на мероприятии Comic-Con было объявлено о выходе «Книги ситхов», релиз которого пообещали спустя полгода, в январе 2012-ого.Comic-Con news: Book of Sith coming in 2012 Эту информацию подтвердил и сам Дэниэл Уоллес, в своём блоге.My Schedule for San Diego Comic-Con 2011 В октябре «Книга ситхов» получила аннотацию от издателя и новый релиз, в феврале 2012-ого,Lucasfilm™ Announces the Discovery of BOOK OF SITH: Secrets from the Dark Side а Дэниэл Уоллес дал эксклюзивное интервью любительскому порталу Clubjade, где раскрыл некоторые подробности о «Книге». Также было объявлено о так называемом коллекционном издании, куда, помимо, самого справочника, издатель включил кусок погребальной ситхской материи, полевая карта Великой галактической войны, кристалл для светового меча ситхов, талисман Ночных сестёр, диаграмма Палпатина со времён Войн клонов и постер, пропагандирующий Галактическую Империю. В ноябре был выпущен рекламный трейлер, в котором, помимо изображений из «Книги», поместили и моменты из эпизодов «Звёздных войн».Star Wars: Book of Sith Reveal right|250px «Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны» в обоих изданиях вышла 10 февраля 2012 года и получила, в целом, положительные оценки.Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side на Amazon.com Спустя год, фан-переводчик ARC delta 08 взялся за полную локализацию «Книги ситхов» и выполнил первоначальный перевод справочника. На помощь ему пришло несколько добровольцев и, пока они вычитывали текст, ARC delta выполнял вёрстку, с целью чего собственноручно написал несколько шрифтов, поскольку некоторые разделы «Книги ситхов» имели оригинальное, уникальное написание и наклон букв. Электронная версия «Книги» была выпущена в двух форматах 26 июня 2014 года и представлена на портале «Jedi Council» в рамках Недели Расширенной вселенной. Спустя же полгода, в январе 2015 года, творческий любительский дуэт A’den Ne’tra & Siviel Fleym начал озвучку русской версии «Книги», выпуская её отрывки в формате голоархива — по типу Галактической хронологии Носта-Дюрала — что завершилось в ноябре того же года. Содержание Предисловие Автором строк в этом разделе выступает Дарт Сидиус, он же Палпатин, который некоторое время назад провёл чистку джедаев и стал галактическим императором, с чего и начинает вступление. Палпатин упоминает, как в юности собирал артефакты ситхов, стремясь к запретным знаниям, а также унаследовал архивы ситхов, когда получил мантию повелителя тьмы. Он кратко описывает нескольких существ, чьей целью являлось изучение Тёмной стороны Силы и чьи тексты Палпатин вознамерился объединить в одну «Книгу ситхов». Авторами текстов являются ситх-алхимик Сорзус Син, ситх-воин Дарт Малгус, основоположник Правила двух Дарт Бэйн, Ночная сестра Талзин и ситх-учёный Дарт Плэгас; каждый из них относится к своей исторической эпохе. Описав, каким способом он получил все пять текстов, Палпатин завершает вступление записью о шестом тексте — своём собственном — в котором учёл ошибки своих предшественников и на основе их трудов создал собственную концепцию Тёмной стороны. thumb|right|150px|Сорзус Син Хроники Сорзус Син Свои записи тёмный джедай Сорзус Син ведёт после изгнания из Ордена джедаев. Под предводительством Аджанты Полла группа изгнанников скитается по просторам галактики с целью отыскать таинственную Империю чистокровных ситхов. В своём дневнике Сорзус возвращается на тысячи лет назад, к Первому Великому расколу, когда другие сторонники Тёмной стороны, ведомые Ксендором, вступили в схватку с рыцарями-джедаями, но потерпели поражение. Соратники Син являются последователями учения Ксендора, развязавшими новый конфликт за право использовать Тёмную сторону — конфликт, продлившийся столетие. Сорзус упоминает, как в ходе этой войны создала ужасающих левиафанов, чтобы сокрушить Орден и его устои. Однако и эти раскольники были побеждены джедаями, следствием чего и стало изгнание выживших еретиков, одной из которых является Син. В конце концов, Изгнанники находят свою цель: Коррибан, где их приветствует раса Тёмной стороны, чистокровные ситхи. Избавившись от действующего правителя ситхов, тёмные джедаи становятся богами среди коренного народа. Пока другие Изгнанники-повелители изучают пространство ситхов, переселяясь в столицу Империи Зиост, Сорзус Син проводит ряд экспериментов над чистокровными ситхами и находит способ скрестить гены Изгнанников с генами краснокожих гуманоидов, чтобы в дальнейшем два народа стали одним. В своём дневнике Син описывает кастовую структуру ситхов, где, помимо новых повелителей, также присутствуют жрецы-киссай, инженеры-зугуруки, воины-массасси и рабы-гроттху. Затем Син переходит к ситхскому оружию, преимущественно, ближнего боя, и к ситхским амулетам. Среди последних появляется новый артефакт, сделанный Сорзус собственноручно: это талисман, способный извращать живых существ и управлять ими, и инструмент Син по внесению раздора между её соратниками, поскольку амулет она собирается подарить повелителю Мууру. thumb|left|210px|[[Ситхи (раса)|Чистокровные ситхи древних времён]] Согласно хроникам, на второй год пребывания в Империи Сорзус Син организовывает экспедицию на Коррибан, к гробницам тёмных повелителей, где вместе с мумифицированными телами ситхи хоронят и артефакты Тёмной стороны. После прохождения нескольких ловушек, Син заполучает в своё распоряжение свитки с ситхской алхимией и голокрон. В дневнике Сорзус описывает процесс изготовления голокрона и рассматривает отличия между ситхскими и джедайскими голокронами. Следующие два раздела хроник Син посвящает истории чистокровных ситхов — от Адаса и войны ситхов с ракатанцами до завоеваний Империи. Сорзус поражает тот факт, что Республика ничего не знает о существовании ситхов, хотя те устраивают налёты на республиканские территории и захватывают в плен рабов различных рас. В разделе про боевых зверей Сорзус описывает нескольких существ, созданных исключительно для битвы и разведённых ситхами; каждое из таких созданий имеет в дневнике своё изображение. В следующем разделе Син рассматривает алхимию: «неживую», необходимую для работы с неодушевлёнными предметами, и «живую», для трансформации и порождения объектов из плоти и крови. После этого Сорзус находит свитки с описанием ситхского колдовства, откуда берёт и переносит на страницы дневника не только общую информацию по тёмной магии, но и конкретные заклинания, некоторые из которых пытается перевести. В финальном разделе Син размышляет о природе Тёмной стороны, которой пользуются ситхи, и в противовес этому приводит Кодекс джедаев, который сама же и критикует, как ограничение чувствительных к Силе. Там же, на страницах своих хроник Сорзус Син выписывает строки Кодекса ситхов и упоминает о пророчестве божества ситх'ари, на место которого ставит себя. На страницах дневника также содержатся комментарии Мейса Винду и Йоды, сделанные спустя тысячи лет; Дарта Сидиуса, что заносил свои пометки после разграбления Храма джедаев; и Люка Скайоукера, обнаружившего «Книгу ситхов» ещё через пятьдесят лет. Полевой дневник Дарта Малгуса Поскольку эти записи являются неполными, дневник начинается с записи под заглавием «День 133». Автором выступает ситх-воин по имени Дарт Малгус, полевой командир новой Империи ситхов, сформированной примерно полтора тысячелетия спустя после падения Империи Зиоста и ведущей войну с Галактической Республикой. Малгус рассказывает о высадке на планету Орд-Радама, где под его руководством силы Империи берут под свой контроль укрепление Республики. Следом с подкреплением прибывает ненавистный Малгусу повелитель Адраас, который разрабатывает план захвата столицы Орд-Радамы. При помощи дроидов ситхи отвлекают республиканские войска и пробираются в город, который вскоре захватывают. Присвоив все заслуги себе, Адраас покидает планету, к отвращению Малгуса. Последний продолжает вести свой дневник в полевых условиях, описывая суть Империи ситхов, где сильные правят слабыми. Затем Малгус рассуждает о политике и о том, что бюрократы обязаны прислуживать таким, как он, повелителям ситхов, однако в силу некоторых причин он не может запросить необходимые для его подразделений ресурсы. Наконец, Малгус вспоминает о своей рабыне-возлюбленной по имени Элина Дару, портрет которой выводит на странице дневника. thumb|left|300px|Адраас, Малгус и Венемал из Империи ситхов Спустя примерно месяц Республика организовывает контратаку на имперские территории, включая Орд-Радаму. Малгус винит во всём политиков, из-за которых Империя неспособна удержать захваченные территории — на одну только Орд-Радаму Республика высылает внушительное флотское формирование. Чтобы командовать орбитальным боем, Малгус спешит на свой флагман, где видит, что сражение уже проиграно: военно-космические силы противника слишком велики. Один из подбитых крейсеров Империи падает на столицу планету, погребая под собой тысячи живых существ, включая повелителя Венемала. В гневе Малгус выдал крик, подкреплённый Силой, и тем самым уничтожил ближайшие республиканские истребители, расчистив путь для флагмана. Орд-Радама возвращается под контроль Республики, пока Малгус направляется к центральным системам Империи. Через неделю Республика наносит удар по Коррибану, однако атака является ложной: истинной целью противника становится Зиост. В своём дневнике Малгус кратко описывает имперские истребители, бомбардировщики и перехватчики, которых рассматривает как инструмент победы в битве за Зиост. Однако пока повелитель Анграл пытается защитить эту планету, сам Малгус переводится на Ашес-Ри, ближе к столице Империи. Здесь повелитель противостоит войскам мастера-джедая Вена Заллоу, которым искренне восхищается, но которого также намерен уничтожить. Малгус выигрывает битву при Ашес-Ри, однако повелитель Адраас вновь пытается забрать победу себе, хотя Тёмный совет Империи всё же признаёт роль Малгуса и отныне готов выдать ему все необходимые ресурсы. thumb|300px|[[Ситх-убийца|Ситхи-убийцы в битве на Серенно]] Следующей целью Малгуса становится планета Серенно, для захвата которой, как повелитель описывает в своём дневнике, он задействует свои новые подразделения, а также спецслужбы Империи. Малгус рассказывает о том, как ещё до войны с Республикой Император ситхов создал собственную сеть шпионов-лазутчиков, один из которых находится в государственном аппарате Серенно. Малгус намерен уничтожить силы противника на этой планете, включая мастера Вена Заллоу, и полон готовности перед предстоящей битвой. Застав врасплох республиканские корабли, ситхи высаживаются на планету и зачищают опорный пункт Республики, однако Заллоу успевает сбежать, уничтожив заодно императорского лазутчика. Малгус завершает битву, добивая остатки сопротивления при помощи своего подразделения ситхов-убийц. Запись от 460-ого дня кампании гласит о том, что Император приказывает вернуть Орд-Радаму и что командиром в этой битве назначается Малгус. Тот твёрдо намерен восстановить свою честь, которую частично растерял после поражения при Орд-Радаме несколько месяцев назад. В дневнике Малгус не без рисунков описывает ситхов-воинов, полк которых набрал в своё войско, а также вспоминает о своей юности, о том, как рос сильным, способным овладеть Тёмной стороной. Сражение на Орд-Радаме затягивается более чем на месяц, поскольку Малгус, уверенный в своей победе, решает нацелить свои силы на поиск и уничтожение «недостойных» джедаев, из-за чего, правда, немного теряет репутацию. Между тем, другой целью на Орд-Радаме является поиск супероружия под названием «Тёмный жнец». Спустя две недели после повторного захвата Орд-Радамы, Малгус собирает силы, чтобы напасть на Центральные Миры Республики. Дневник обрывается на списке военных ресурсов, выделенных Малгусу для предстоящих сражений. Свои комментарии в дневник поочерёдно вносят Дарт Вейдер, который некоторое время назад стал владыкой ситхов, а также император Палпатин и Люк Скайоукер. Правило двух Этот текст принадлежит владыке по имени Дарт Бэйн, который уничтожает предыдущее формирование ситхов и основывает свой собственный Орден, где краеугольным камнем выступает Правило двух. Во вступительной части Бэйн описывает этот принцип: ситхов должно быть не больше двух, из которых один — учитель — владеет всей мощью Тёмной стороны, а второй — ученик — жаждет этой власти и стремится к ней. Логичным концом такого обучения является схватка между двумя ситхами, где оба борются за мантию повелителя тьмы. thumb|left|190px|Повелители с титулом [[Дарт|«Дарт»]] Свои изречения Бэйн подкрепляет различными иллюстрациями, на которых изображены, как правило, ситхи различных времён. Автор текста подробно рассматривает ошибки, допущенные его предшественниками, включая историю последней Империи ситхов Дарта Руина, ныне успешно уничтоженной. Бэйн приводит и стратегические ошибки Каана, предводителя Братства тьмы, и рассказывает о том, как при помощи обмана на Руусане заставил ситхов уничтожить самих себя. В следующем разделе Бэйн рассматривает титул «Дарт», кратко описывая его историю и нескольких повелителей с таким титулом. Бэйн признаёт мощь титула, который вводит в свой Орден в качестве традиции. Согласно своему трактату, повелитель считает дерзкий и открытый конфликт против Республики неприемлемым, поскольку ситхам необходимо наносить удары из тени. Для своих потомков Бэйн оставляет следующие наставления: необходимость в тайном существовании ситхов, необходимость убийства тех, кто ещё верит в существование ситхов, а также необходимость в грамотном владении ресурсами. Поскольку Орден ситхов отныне является династией, в следующем разделе Бэйн описывает процесс нахождения и выявления ученика. Он напоминает о том, что каждый ученик обязан по окончанию убить своего наставника, а последние, со своей стороны, не должны бояться собственной гибели. Текст, касающийся непосредственно выбора ученика Бэйн сопровождает ярким изображением битвы между кандидатами-аколитами. В разделе под названием «Месть ситхов» Бэйн рассматривает потребность галактической цивилизации в лидере, а прогресс — в конфликте, вследствие чего Бэйн считает необходимым уничтожение джедаев, как противникам прогресса. Затем Бэйн предоставляет в своём трактате краткое руководство по бою. Первым делом он описывает световой меч, как орудие повелителя ситхов, и процесс изготовления синтетического кристалла, что даёт клинку меча кроваво-красный цвет. Бэйн приводит несколько технических хитростей в качестве примеров, заявляя, что только джедаев заботят о церемонии и ритуалы, в то время как ситхи должны думать лишь об эффективных результатах. Следующим разделом Бэйн рассматривает те стили владения световым мечом, которыми обязан владеть каждый ситх; один из таких — джуйо — требует задействования эмоций, в том числе и страха, который Бэйн вовсе не считает постыдным. Наконец, владыка тьмы описывает двухклинковый световой меч, секреты которого сам когда-то познал. Через свои записи Бэйн напоминает представителям династии ситхов, что для обучения своего протеже нужно задействовать самых разных наставников, обладающих уникальными знаниями. В той части, что относится к доспехам, Бэйн напоминает важность защиты даже для повелителя ситхов, и приводит несколько примеров брони, включая собственный опыт использования орбалисков. thumb|right|150px|Изображение сразу трёх [[Способности Силы|техник, указанных в трактате]] Поскольку в бою ситхи могут использовать различные техники и уловки Тёмной стороны, Бэйн создаёт свою классификацию таких приёмов. Техники Наступления включают в себя быстрые, динамические приёмы; техники Тела — те способности, что связаны с Живой Силой, а техники Сознания — ментальные приёмы ситхов. Бэйн кратко описывает каждую из трёх групп техник и в качестве примеров излагает и несколько приёмов, некоторые из которых сопровождаются эффектными изображениями. Трактат обрывается на ментальной технике под названием Краситорн. Помимо Палпатина и Люка, свои комментарии в текст Дарта Бэйна вносит рыцарь-джедай Квинлан Вос, который заполучил трактат в своё распоряжение в период Войн клонов. Дикая Сила Свои письмена глава Ночных сестёр по имени Талзин начинает с того, что все учения о Силе являются ложными, в то время как Датомир и магия Ночных сестёр — истинны. Согласно письменам Талзин, Датомир является точкой соприкосновения мира живых и мира духов. Именно этим фактом, а также могуществом духов Талзин подкрепляет свою власть в качестве Матери и шамана Ночных сестёр. Она называет невежами всех, кто разделяет Силу на Светлую или Тёмную сторону, критикует кодекс джедаев и призывает прислушиваться лишь к духам. Записи переходят к истории Датомира, начиная с коренных когда-то обитателей, разумной расы ква, мутировавших в рептилий кви. Талзин описывает основоположницу всех датомирских кланов — мать Аллию, когда-то сосланную на планету джедаями — затем упоминает «Чу’унтор» и поражение своей предшественницы, Матери Залем, вместо которой Талзин и стала главой Ночных сестёр. Именно она объединяет всех враждующих Сестёр в один клан, из которых намеревается сформировать организацию наёмников. thumb|left|170px|Талзин, Мать [[Ночные сёстры|Ночных сестёр]] Следующий раздел описывает двух богов Ночных сестёр. Крылатая богиня, согласно убеждениям Талзин, дарует ведьмам познание, а также возможность манипулировать всем сущим при помощи материального помощника, ихора, включая контроль разума. Клыкастый бог же повелевает охотой и даёт способности по управлению животными. После описания датомирских талисманов и тотемов Талзин переходит к самим зверям, обитающим на планете и являющимся частью прочной жизненной паутины мира ведьм. Письмена гласят, что некоторых из датомирских зверей — например, ранкоров — Сёстры обязаны приручать, некоторых — использовать в качестве оружия, а некоторым попросту подражать. Талзин напоминает, как всё на Датомире взаимосвязано и насколько опасным можно стать, если учиться на примере животных. В разделе под названием «Сила природы» Мать Ночных сестёр рассматривает магические способности, каждая из которых названа в честь конкретного животного. Эти способности Силы, две из которых представлены в виде изображений, помогают ведьмам в битвах. Затем письмена предоставляют краткое руководство по обучению датомирских воинов, и среди строк помимо оружия рассматриваются специализации Ночных сестёр и Ночных братьев. Завершаются записи Талзин разделом о других организациях, использующих Тёмную сторону Силы, которые Мать Сестёр рассматривает в качестве конкурентов и намеревается изучить или вовсе уничтожить. Напоследок, Талзин напоминает о том, как важна репутация Ночных сестёр в галактическом сообществе. Той, кто вносит свои комментарии до Палпатина с Люком, является Асажж Вентресс. Наука о создании жизни Этот манускрипт является научным журналом повелителя Дарта Плэгаса — учителя Сидиуса — который стремится раскрыть загадки жизни и Силы при помощи экспериментов над мидихлорианами. Журнал начинается с опровержения всяческой мистики в отношении Силы. Дарт Плэгас подходит к колдовству и алхимии с научной точки зрения и пытается в своих записях рационализировать конкретные процессы, а также старается проникнуть в самую суть, нежели рассматривать со стороны. thumb|250px|Методика [[Переселение разума|переселения разума Дарт Плэгаса]] Владыка делит Силу на три аспекта: аперион, связанный с материей, аниму, отвечающую за жизнь, и пневму, что дарует разум. Плэгас переходит к мидихлорианам, подробно описывая их связь с носителем, а затем рассказывает о некоторых своих экспериментах над симбиотическими микроорганизмами. Поскольку воссоздать мидихлорианы невозможно, Плэгас намерен научиться манипулировать ими. В ходе своих опытов над небольшими живыми существами он выявляет закономерности во влиянии на мидихлорианы, затем задаётся целью зародить жизнь внутри разумного существа; первые попытки завершаются неудачей. В следующем разделе Плэгас описывает философию жизни, согласно которой каждый должен быть на своём месте — на месте, который определит он, владыка тьмы, который вскоре станет бессмертным. Новые исследования Силы дают Плэгасу возможность взглянуть на Силу под другим углом. Он рассматривает такие возможности, как преодоление пространства и путешествие во времени, а затем описывает и иллюстрирует собственную технику переселения разума. Однако Плэгас сомневается в безопасности такого процесса, после чего переходит к способности сохранить свой разум в качестве призрака Силы, так как это, согласно легендам, является одной из форм бессмертия. Перед тем, как опровергнуть существование призраков вовсе, Плэгас затрагивает вопросы, касающиеся загробного мира, а затем рассказывает о своей экспедиции на Коррибан. Там владыка получает доказательство своей теории опровержения призраков, принимая дух Марки Рагноса за галлюцинацию. Сквозь призму мидихлориан Плэгас смотрит на пророчество об Избранном — сверхсуществе, порождённом самой Силой. Автор журнала верит в то, что через манипуляцию мидихлорианами он сможет сам создать Избранного, который будет подчиняться ему одному. Финальным разделом манускрипта идёт упоминание ситх’ари, в легенду о котором Плэгас не верит, однако всё же ставит себя на его место. На сей раз Палпатин и Люк — единственные, кто отписываются на страницах журнала. И если Сидиус насмехается над бывшим учителем, то Скайуокер ужасается проведённым экспериментам ситха-учёного. thumb||left|230px|Палпатин в трёх своих ипостасях Абсолютная власть Свой манифест владыка Сидиус ставит шестым и финальным текстом «Книги ситхов». Манифест представлен в виде трёх разделов, каждый из которых Палпатин намерен в дальнейшем расширить до отдельного тома. Первая часть, «Слабость подчинённых», пишется сразу после того, как Палпатин стал правителем Галактической Империи, так что владыка тьмы начинает текст с азов манипуляции другими. В качестве примера Сидиус приводит недавние Войны клонов, где он дёргал за ниточки с обеих сторон, следуя глобальному плану, результатом которого становится появление Империи с новыми вооружёнными силами и уничтожение Ордена джедаев. Однако для по-настоящему абсолютной власти необходим и контроль за могущественными лицами, скрывающихся в тени — от корпораций до «Чёрного солнца», — и межзвёздная армада в сочетании с постройкой супероружия «Звезда Смерти». Завершается эта часть триумфом Великого плана ситхов, описанием методик по управлению гражданами, а также воспоминаниями Палпатина о многолетнем обмане Сената и джедаев. На одном из изображений Сидиус представляет себя в качестве сразу трёх политических фигур, подчёркивая ценность масок. Второй фрагмент, «Книга гнева», сосредотачивает в себе концепцию Тёмной стороны Силы. Упоминая ситха-воина Дарта Малгуса, Палпатин рассматривает такие техники, как Мальстрим Силы и Шторм Силы, основанные на использовании гнева. Также Сидиус намерен воспользоваться и гневом имперских граждан, чтобы при помощи ксенофобии, пропаганды и радикальных действий натравить людей на инородцев и тем самым обезопасить собственную власть. Следующие страницы описывают три ступени совращения чувствительного к Силе индивидуума к Тёмной стороне: искушение, испытание и окончательное подчинение. При помощи такой методики император Палпатин планирует сформировать из чувствительных к Силе несколько особых подразделений, включая отдел имперской разведслужбы, личных исполнителей и личных телохранителей. thumb|190px|[[Галактический император Палпатин]] Финальные две страницы, что являются частью раздела «Управление жизнью», отображают возможности порождения монстров. На основе трудов Сорзус Син и Дарта Плэгаса Палпатин начинает серию собственных экспериментов по выведению чудовищ Тёмной стороны и по извращения над разумными существами. Однако физическое тело владыки ситхов разрушается под гнётом Тёмной стороны, вследствие чего он намерен использовать технику переселения разума в тело своего клона. Таким образом Дарт Сидиус вскоре добивается бессмертия, нарекает себя ситх’ари и приступает к достижению абсолютной власти над Галактикой. Около двадцати лет спустя Палпатин перечитывает собственные записи и вносит дополнительные комментарии, основная суть которых сводится к тому, что достижение абсолютной власти затянулось и проходит не так, как ожидал владыка, из-за повстанцев наряду с некомпетентными подчинёнными Императора. Появления *Боба Фетт *Борск Фей'лия *Геллерик *Датка Грауш *Хакаграм Грауш *Джанус Гриджатус *Нут Ганрей *Хайло Висз *Хал'Стед *Сэн Хилл *Хот *Киб Джин *Джерек *Карм *Каз'им *Кайл Катарн *Оби-Ван Кеноби *Шуллис Хамарра *Иит Кот *Домору Крев *Экзар Кун *Шу Май *Дарт Малак *Дарт Малгус *Дарт Мол *Дарт Миллениал *Селеста Морн *Карнесс Муур *Кай Нарек *Саваж Опресс *Бейл Престор Органа *Аджанта Полл *Дарт Плэгас *Поггль Меньший *Марка Рагнос *Релл *Дарт Реван *Дарт Руин *Терринальд Скрид *Шарейс *Скер Каан *Палпатин *Симикарти *Император ситхов *Люк Скайуокер *Мара Джейд-Скайуокер *Джейсен Соло *Лея Органа-Соло *Лама Су *Сорзус Син *Орн Фри Таа *Талзин *Уилхафф Таркин *Уот Тамбор *Дарт Тенебрус *Ладдинар Торбин *Тренч *Джабба Десилиджик Тиуре *Тайфоджем *Дарт Тиранус *Дарт Вейдер *Финис Валорум *Дарт Венемал *Асажж Вентресс *Вьенто *Нуво Винди *Пре Визсла *Квинлан Вос *Мейс Винду *Крылатая богиня *Вирмак Бессмертный *Ксендор *Ксизор *КсоКсаан *Йода *Вуллф Юларен *Залем *Вен Заллоу *Дарт Занна *Зилешиль Богохульник |creatures= *Болма *Брейксет *Рыба Бурра *Кейкодемон *Дреббин *Иоллу *Помощник *Гундарк *Крикун *Змея кодаши *Крайт-дракон *Левиафан **Крэспакл Вечно-голодный *Мотт *Орбалиск *Меченый страхом *Ранкор **Ранкор Джаббы *Остролапый *Скарриер *Зияющий паук **Киин'дрей *Пуабол *Ползун *Ситхское создание **Боевая гидра **Хризалид **Хризалид-йиргундарк **Воображаемый зверь **Хссисс **Коррибанский зомби **Ракгул **Силут **Ситхский боевой бегемот **Терентатек **Тук'ата **Боевой червь *Ситхская боевая птица *Искрящая муха *Шариан *Ящерица-воритор *Вуффа-червь |droids= *Боевой дроид B1 *Боевой дроид ситхов, модель I *Боевой дроид ситхов, модель II *Дроид-танк IG-227 типа «Огненный град» |events= *Война между желлами и таунгами *Господство топора *Вторжение на Коррибан *Первый Великий раскол **Битва при Колумусе *Расширение Империи ситхов **Битва при Кальсуноре *Столетняя Тьма **Западня на Флюхеке **Битва при Корбосе *Великая война ситхов *Чистка Девяти Домов *Великая галактическая война **Сражение в Рукаве Тингел **Вторая битва при Ботавуи **Мандалорская блокада **Кампания Кольца ***Битва при Орд-Радаме ***Третья битва при Коррибане ***Битва при Зиосте ***Битва при Ашес-Ри ***Битва на Серенно ***Перезавоевание Орд-Радамы **Разорение Корусанта *Новые войны ситхов **Сиктисские войны **Битва при Мизре **Битва при Фазиире **Руусанская кампания ***Седьмая битва при Руусане *Великий план *Вторжение на Набу *Войны клонов **Битва при Дромунд-Каасе **Битва при Раксус-Прайм *Поединок на Корусанте *Приказ 66 **Операция «Падение рыцарей» *Дуэль в Сенате (Великое истребление джедаев) *Галактическая гражданская война **Битва при Явине **Битва при Эндоре **Миссия на Руусане **Битва при Миндоре **Первая битва за Корусант **Вторая битва за Корусант **Битва при базе «Шпиль» *Миссия на Нирауане |locations= *Бал'демник *Балморра *Белкадан *Сектор Бормея *Ботавуи *Бфасш *Бисс *Дретос *Колумус *Корбос *Корусант **Храм джедаев ***Чёрное хранилище *Да Суча *Датомир **Арена Сурового испытания **Долина спящей реки **Поющая гора *Дксун *Эндор *Эндимион *Фелуция *Флорн *Флюхека *Ганд *Джеонозис *Хайдианский путь *Гиперпространство *Илум *Библиотека Сильверсиси *Малакор *Мандалор *Сектор Марзун *Миндор *Мортис *Мустафар *Набу *Система Орд-Радама **Орд-Радама ***Республиканская крепость на Орд-Радаме ***Ливьен-Магнус ***Нью-Рейдо *Система Пелла *Фазиира *Пракит *Квермия *Раттатак *Раксус Прайм *Руурия *Руусан *Серенно *Сернпидаль *Шоукен *Пространство ситхов **Непроницаемая кальдера ***Ашес-Ри ***Дромунд-Каас ****Академия ситхов ***Кальсунор ***Хар-Дельба ***Коррибан ****Монастырь Желчного мучителя ****Вечный костёр ****Полукровный альтарь ****Святилище Саккра-Кла ****Гробница Дина Гррута ****Гробница Хакаграма Грауша ****Долина Голг ****Долина тёмных повелителей ***Крайcc II ***Нейче-Белфия ***Нфолгай ***Рельг ***Вджун ***Зиост ****Цитадель ситхов *Сектор Тапани *Туле *Рукав Тингел *Тунд *Тайтон *Неизведанные Регионы **Пропасть Ганнинга **Сокрытое убежище **Разлом Вальтеуллу *Вейланд **Гора Тантисс *Явин-4 **Храм синелиственника |organizations= *Адмирал *Айлонская Нова-гвардия *Чёрная стража *Чёрное солнце *Гильдия охотников за головами *Капитан *Коммерческая гильдия *Конфедерация независимых систем *Дарита *Тёмный джедай *Галактическая Империя **Имперские вооружённые силы ***Имперская армия ****501-й легион **Адепты Тёмной стороны ***Рука Императора **Император **Императорская гвардия ***Императорская стража Тени **Имперская разведка ***Инквизиторий ****Великий инквизитор **Имперское бюро безопасности **Пророки Тёмной стороны *Галактическая Республика **Великая армия Республики ***Республиканский флот **Галактический Сенат ***Стража Сената ***Сенатор ***Верховный Канцлер *Дом Компрасси *Дом Мецетти *Дом Палерма *Дом Терамо *Межгалактический банковский клан *Орден джедаев **Армия света **Гранд-мастер **Высший совет джедаев **Рыцарь-джедай **Мастер-джедай **Корпус обслуживания джедаев **Потерянные **Падаван *Изгнанники-кензары **Повелитель Опустошения *Династия Каши-Мер **Королевские мачетеро *Король *Смертники Маспилли *Легионы Леттоу *Мандалорцы **Дозор Смерти *Орден Мекроза *Наёмник *Моргукаи *Новая Республика **Глава государства **Разведывательное управление Новой Республики *Личный состав контрабандистов Хайло Визс *Ночные братья *Ночные сёстры **Мать *Пэйсианская империя *Малкийские отравители *Сержант *Гильдия горняков сектора Сертар *Убийцы сеюджи *Формировщики Кро-Вара *Орден ситхов **Братство тьмы ***Мракоходы **Дарт **Тёмный повелитель ситхов **Империя ситхов ***Изгнанники ****Чёрные легионы ****Высший генерал ****Джен'джидаи ****Маркиза ***Ninûshwodzakut ***Совет ситхов ***Джен'ари ***Тайфоджем ***Ситх'ари **Орден повелителей ситхов **Рука Тени **Ситх-ученик **Ситх-убийца **Ситхский мастер клинка **Империя ситхов ***Имперские вооружённые силы (Империя ситхов) ****Имперская армия (Империя ситхов) *****Имперский солдат *****Имперский коммандос (Империя ситхов) *****Солдат-огнемётчик ****Имперская армада ***Тёмный совет ***Гранд-мофф ***Имперская разведка ****Агент-«зеро» ***Министерство логистики ***Ситх-лазутчик (шпион) **Ситх-инквизитор **Повелитель ситхов **Ситх-мастер **Ситх-колдун **Ситх-воин *Колдуны Ранда *Торговая Федерация *Техносоюз *Желлы |species= *Айнг-Тии *Анзати *Ботаны *Коликоиды *Дефелы *Девликки *Дретосы *Хёрглики *Люди **Датомирцы *Хатты *Ква *Мидихлорианы *Миралука *Мрлсси *Никто *Раката *Ши'идо *Ситхи **Гроттху **Киссай **Массасси **Зугуруки *Таунги *Ювернцы *Забраки |vehicles= thumb|right|150px|Оригинальная обложка *Тактический ударный истребитель типа «Аурек» *Бомбардировщик B-28 *''Чу'унтор'' *Имперский перехватчик типа «Ярость» *Крейсер типа «Молотоглав» *Дредноут типа «Рассекатель» *ИЗИ-перехватчик *''Линдворм'' *Ситхская медитационная сфера *Звёздный разрушитель *Супероружие **Тёмный жнец ***Собиратель Силы **Звезда Смерти I *Корвет типа «Транта» *ДИ-истребитель *Имперский осадный танк *Транспорт тёмных джедаев |technology= *Врата бесконечности *Световой меч **Световой посох **Ситхский световой меч *Голокрон **Голокрон джедаев ***Голокрон Кель-Дромы **Голокрон ситхов ***Замковый камень ***Голокрон Дарта Ревана ***Голокрон короля Накгру ***Голокрон Сорзус Син *Дротик *Мина *Турболазер *Огнемёт *Протонная торпеда *Топор *Ревун Мерр-Сонн *Энергетический лук Ночных сестёр *Паранг *Импульсно-волновой пистолет *Шиккар *Меч ситхов **Боевой меч ситхов *Термальный детонатор *Турболифт *Меч Цухакк *Цепной серп *Ланварок |miscellanea= *Голонет *Книга законов *Книга теней *''Книга ситхов'' **Хроники Сорзус Син **Дневник Дарта Малгуса **''Правило двух'' **''Дикая Сила'' **''Наука о создании жизни'' **''Абсолютная власть'' *Сила **Тёмная сторона Силы ***Ситхская алхимия ***Колдовство ситхов **Призрак Силы **Способности Силы ***Аспект шторма ***Боевая медитация ***Конвекция ***Краситорн ***Криокинез ***Dwomutsiqsa ***Слух кироптикса ***Молния Силы ***Шторм Силы ***Волна ненависти ***Ярость Силы ***Инерция ***Kittât ***Пробег по воспоминаниям ***Ментальный осколок ***Odojinya ***Qâzoi Kyantuska ***Регенерация вуффы ***Шарианский крик ***Вешетское восприятие ***Скорость туки ***Вздымание шиповника ***Sutta Chwituskak ***Ментальная бомба ***Киин'дрейская хватка ***Переселение разума ***Tsaiwinokka Hoyakut ***Отделение от Силы ***Сворачивание пространства ***Путешествие во времени ***Мальстрим Силы ***Крик Силы **Чувствительность к Силе **Светлая сторона Силы **Живая Сила **Загробный мир Силы ***Бездна **Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила *Броня **Броня солдата-клона ***Броня солдата-клона фазы I **Одеяния ситхов ***Тёмная броня ***Хладые покровы **Тканая броня **''Бескар'кандар'' *Бронзиум *Избранный *Клонирование *Кортозис *''Руководство по тёмной стороне'' **''Книга гнева'' **''Создание чудовищ'' **''Слабость подчинённых'' *Основной галактический язык *Проводник *Кодекс джедаев *Бой на световых мечах **Дун-моч **Форма V: Шиен / Джем Со **Форма VII: Джуйо / Ваапад *Нова-кристалл **Кристалл светового меча ***Синтетический кристалл светового меча *Мандалорское железо *Обряд активации *Правило одного *Правило двух *Архивы ситхов *Артефакт ситхов **Свиток ситхов **Сердце Грауша **Шлем Датки Грауша **Амулет ситхов ***Талисман Муура ***Абаттар ситхов **Узы видений *Кодекс ситхов *Ситхский язык *Ситхский яд *Рабство *Сволтенский риолит *Талисман возраста *Талисман контрзаклинаний *Талисман поиска *Талисман ворона *Талисман воскрешения *Талисман преобразования *Тату *Испытание возвышением *Испытание яростью *Испытание ночью *Тибанна *Тотем элементов *Тотем помощников }} Ссылки * * * * Примечания и ссылки }} Категория:Легендарные справочники Категория:Книги на русском языке Категория:Книги в фан-переводе Категория:Книги издательства «Эксмо» Категория:Справочники 2012 года